Carriers for bottles, cans and the like with overtop integral handles are known in the prior art. Some pertinent examples of the prior art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,575,612; 2,821,327; 3,184,148; 3,283,947; 3,587,915; 3,891,084; 3,991,879.
The objective of this invention is to satisfy the ever-present need for a more economical, lightweight, sturdy and convenient carrier for bottles and the like and to improve on the known prior art in endeavoring to satisfy this need.